The Kunoichi and the Demon
by justanothergaarafangurl
Summary: Long ago a Prince was cursed and made into a awful beast. Yasu was your normal girl who just happened to have a stubbern Neji chasing after her. After going on a mission for her brother she's kidnapped by the beast. Can she learn to love him? GaaraOc
1. Meeting the Kunoichi

_**Me-Hey People! This is my first story called The Kunoichi and the Demon. It's based off Beauty and the Beast(Owned by Disney-**_

**_Gaara-What are you doing, Yasu?_**

**_Me-Talking(Typing) to the readers. Now, As I was saying. Characters will be OOC. There is-_**

**_Neji-Hello, Yasu._**

**_Me-Hey Neji._**

**_Neji-What are you doing?_**

**_Me-*Sigh* Typing to my readers._**

**_Neji- Oh. *Reads Chapter one* ....THE HELL!?!? YASU!!_**

**_Me-Opps. Gaara, You know what to do! *Runs away from angry(and scary) Neji._**

**_Gaara-*Sigh* Yasu does not own us, Only Oc people and the changed plot of Beauty and the Beast. Story is rated M because of swearing, bit's of violance, and *looks at index card and blushes* possible future lemon. Enjoy-//-_**

**_............................................................................._**

_**Once upon a time in a far away land were the trees grew tall and green and the water was clean and pure, there lived a handsome prince. The prince always got what he wanted and so was spoiled, selfish, and very unkind. Then one night an old woman came to the castle and offered the prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold of the night. The prince turned the gift and women away because of her ugly looks, but she told the prince "Don't judge someone on looks alone for beauty is found within" But the prince again told her to leave. Once he said this the old women became a very beautiful young women, the prince tried to say sorry to the women but it was to late. For his unkindness and inability to love she put a curse on the young prince. She turned him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all those in it. The prince now mad and upset at his own appearance locked himself in his castle, with a magic mirror as his only outlook on the world. While the rose that the women had offered was really a rose with a spell on it, it would bloom until his 21**__**st**__** birthday if he could learn to love another and be loved in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken, but if not he was to be doomed to stay a beast forever. As years passed he lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?**_

_The early sunlight broke through the open window and shined on a young womans face lighting up her silky pale skin and making her mixed brown hair shine. Her hair with sun kissed blonde, and dark (almost brown) red strikes glowed softly. The woman sat up moving her choppy bangs out of her eyes which were such a light blue that when the sun hit them they almost looked white or light silver. The young woman yawned showing sharp 'K-9's'. After standing up and getting a long hot shower she changed into a gray tank top, long black pants with a couple big pockets. She also put a dark mid-night blue, baggy t-shirt with the sleeves so long it reached her palms. She slipped on a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves and wrapped her ankels and cafes in white ninja tape. She put her hair into a high ponytail were it ended near mid-back. She started to head to her door but stopped and ran back to her desk grabing a black cloth that was her leave village head band and tied it around her neck like a necklace. Grabbing a cold, green apple and a small green book as she slipped on her black ninja shoes she ran out her small homes door and to the leave village that was not to far from her home all the while humming a soft tune. She passed the gates and as she did she started to sing. _

_**[**__**Yasu:]  
The Leaf Village  
It's a shinobi town  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Shinobi town  
Full of many people  
Waking up to say:**_

_**[Townsfolk:] Ohiyo!**_

_**Ohiyo!**_

**_Ohiyo! Ohyio! Ohyio!_**

**_[Yasu:]  
There goes Choji with his Chips, like always  
The same old brand and things he eats  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that I came  
To this odd shinobi town_**

_**[Choji:] Good Morning, Yasu!  
[Yasu:] 'Morning, Choji-kun.  
[Choji:] Where are you off to?  
[Yasu:] The bookshop.  
I just finished the most wonderful  
story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
[Choji:] That's nice. Shikamaru! The barbaque! Let's Go!**_

_**[Tenten and Sakura:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no  
question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**_

_**[Ino:] Never part of any crowd  
[Shikamaru:] 'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
[Townsfolk:] No denying she's a funny girl that Yasu**_

_**[Man I:] Hello!  
[Woman I:] Good day  
[Man I:] How is your fam'ly?  
[Woman II:] Hello!  
[Man II:] Good day  
[Woman II:] How is your wife?  
[Woman III:] I need six eggs!  
[Man III:] That's too expensive.  
[Yasu:] There must be more than this same old life**_

_**[Bookseller:] Ah, Yasu!  
[Yasu:] Ohiyo! I've come to return the book  
I borrowed.  
[Bookseller:] Finished already?  
[Yasu:] Oh, I couldn't put it down.  
Have you got anything new?  
[Bookseller:] Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.  
[Yasu:] That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!  
[Bookseller:] That one? But you've read it twice!  
[Yasu:] Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, evil demons, comlacated justu, a prince in disguise -  
[Bookseller:] If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
[Yasu:] But sir!  
[Bookseller:] I insist.  
[Yasu:] Well, thank you. Thank you very much!**_

_**[Townsmen:]  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
[Shizune and Tsunade:] With a dreamy far-off look  
[Kakashi and Asuma:] And her nose stuck in a book  
[Townsfolk:] What a puzzle to the rest of us is Yasu.**_

_Yasu sat down on a pole near a trainging area were a small bird landing on her shoulder and a cat jumped into her lap. She started to sing agian as she pet the cat. _

_**[Yasu:] Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three**_

_**[Woman:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "Calm"  
Never upset, now is she?  
[Shopkeeper:] But behind that calm facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
[Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Yasu.**_

_A couple thunks could be heard at the training grounds that were next to Yasu. And a few kunai could be seen in the middle of different targets. _

_**[Lee:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Neji! You're the  
greatest Shinobi  
in the whole world!  
[Neji:] I know.  
[Lee:] No rouge ninja alive stands a chance against you.  
Ha ha ha!  
And no girl,  
for that matter.  
[Neji:] It's true, Lee.  
And I've got my sights set on that one.**_

_Neji said pointing to Yasu who could be seen still reading her book agianst the wodden pole._

_**[Lee:] Hm! The weapon inventors sister?  
[Neji:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.  
[Lee:] But she's -  
[Neji:] The strongest girl in town.  
[Lee:] I know, but -  
[Neji:] That makes her the best.  
And don't I deserve the best?  
[Lee:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -**_

_**[Neji:]  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Yasu**_

_This said(sang) Neji saw Yasu get up and start moving into town again back to her home. He quickly followers her leaving Lee behind. As he passes by some girls start to sing._

_**[Tenten,Ino,and Sakura:]  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Hyuga Neji  
Oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**_

_Neji see's Yasu walking through the market stalls and trys to catch up to her by pushing through the crowd._

_**[Man I:] Ohiyo!  
[Neji:] Pardon  
[Man II:] Good day  
[Man III:] Watch Out!  
[Matron:] You call this bacon?  
[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!  
[Man IV:] Some cheese  
[Woman II:] Ten yards!  
[Man IV:] one pound!  
[Neji:] 'scuse me!  
[Cheese merchant:] I'll get the knife  
[Neji:] Please let me  
through!  
[Woman I:] This bread -  
[Man V:] Those fish -  
[Woman I:] it's stale!  
[Man V:] they smell!  
[Baker:] I think your mistaken.  
[Yasu:] There must be more than this same old life!  
[Neji:] Just watch, I'm going to make Yasu my wife!**_

_**[Townsfolk:]  
Look there she goes a girl  
who's strange but special  
A most peculiar Kunoichi  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl**_

_**Yasu!**_

_While walking away from the town back to her home Neji landed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. _

"_Hello. Yasu." Said Neji putting his arms around Yasu's shoulders._

"_Ohiyo, Neji"_

_Neji grabbed Yasu's book out of her hands and walked forward a little holding it. "Neji, May I have my book back?" Yasu asked holding out her hand._

"_How can you read this? It's all a bunch of fantasy." He said flipping through the book._

"_Well some people like that, Neji." _

"_Yasu, It's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." He said throwing her book so it landed in a mud puddle._

"_Like me." Neji said smirking. _

_Off to the side Ino, Tenten, and Sakura could be heard sighing dreamily. _

_"The whole towns talking about it." Said Neji looking down at Yasu as she picked up her book._

_"It's not right for a shinobi to read as often as you, much less a kunoichi. They start getting ideas and-"_

_"Neji you are positively primeval." Yasu said standing up with her book and starting to walk again._

_Neji followed chuckling "Well, what do you say we go down to the Hokages office to look at my trophies?" He said putting his arm around her shoulders again and leading her back to the town._

_"That's ok, but no thanks."_

_He didn't seem to hear so she slipped out of his shoulders and started walking back to her home. "Really Neji, I have to get home to my brother. He needs some help. Ja-ne."_

_Lee suddenly popped up laughing. "That crazy old cod? He needs all the help he can get!"_

_Neji also started laughing. "Don't make fun of my brother!" Yasu said hugging her book and staring angrily at Neji and Lee. "He's a good man!"_

_"Yeah!" said Neji who stopped laughing and hit Lee's head. _

_"My brother is a very smart man and-"_

**_BOOM!_**

_"Oh no!" Said Yasu as she ran to her house were the boom had come from earlier. Leaving Neji and Lee laughing. _

"_Nii-chan?" said Yasu as she walked into a medium sized hut near their barn. Smoke came out as she opened the door and she used a small wind jutsu to blow it out._

"_DANM!" shouted a voice to her Right. There was her brother glaring at a hole were the wall used to be. He was a man in his 40's with light brown hair that had bit's of white and gray from age. He was around 6 foot and he had brown eyes anyone could drown in. He ran his hand through his shaggy ear length hair. _

"_I quit! It's never going to work!" He said still glaring at the hole. _

_Yasu giggled a little. "You always say that and it will work just clam down and try again." _

_Yasu had a gift. Her voice was very special. It was smooth and gentle so when she spoke 95% of the time people would clam down if there upset, angry, or hyper. _

_Her nii-san sighed and nodded his head. After fixing the new weapon he fiddled with it for a moment then nodded his head and threw it at a different piece of the wall._

_**BOOM! CLANK! WHAM!**_

_"It worked!" Cried her nii-chan throwing his hands in the air and ignoring the weapons near his feet and the smoke in the air._

_The weapon was made to look like a normal kunai, or other weapon, but when added with chakra and thrown, when it hit it's target it would explode AND release a large amount of the same weapon it was made to look like in a smaller size._

_Yasu sighed, shaking her head but had a small smile on her face. "I told you Nii-chan." _

_He nodded a large grin on his face "Now I can sell it and become famous!" he said jumping in the air._

_All of a sudden his eyes widened and he bent over coughing. "Nii-chan!" Yasu cried running over to her brother. She pulled out a handkerchief and he started to cough into it._

_She sighed once he was done and said "Nii-chan go get some rest, it's bad enough you've been up all day."_

_"Demo!" He said his voice a little sore sounding from coughing. _

_"No Nii-chan. Look go rest, I'll make a few more of your new weapon then bring it to the other villages and see what they think. Ok?" _

_Her nii-chan paused for a moment before nodding and going back to there small home, she sighed as she watched him leave._

_As she set to work making a couple of the new weapons she heard a soft thumps and looked to the door. _

_Standing there was a black Irish draft horse with a white spot on it's back and belly, white 'socks', white tail and an almost all white mane, it's nose was also white._

"_Suzu!" said Yasu smiling at her horse. Suzu gave a soft nicker and trotted over to her owner and best friend. _

_Yasu gave her horse a quick hug before returning to her work with the weapons. "So Suzu you up for a journey tomorrow?" asked Yasu._

_She laughed when Yasu nodded her head and gave a whiney while pawing her hoof on the ground._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Once the weapons were done Yasu walked to the barn with Suzu fed her and locked it up for the night._

_She took her bath, changed her clothes, checked up on her brother (who was reading and she had to force him to go to sleep) and with a yawn fell asleep._

_.........................................................................._

_The next morning after feeding Suzu and changing into her normal clothes and eating, she went out to her barn to get Suzu ready._

_She put a black western style saddle (with a black pad under it) and black leather reins. For extra protection she put silver (with black random markings) armor on Suzu's chest, on her front legs the armor covered the outside and front of her legs, on her back legs it covered the back and side, then she put on some of the same armor that covered Suzu's flanks (The side of the horses butt) and the end of her spine (just above the horses butt) and lastly a bit of silver on the Suzu's face. _

_"You ready Suzu?" Asked Yasu as she clipped her bag and the extra weapons on the saddle and mounted Suzu. _

_Suzu gave a loud whiney nodding her head and pawing her hoof at the ground. Yasu laughed and pushed Suzu into a soft canter heading for the gates._

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

_As they neared the gates Yasu saw Neji coming back into town._

_She sighed as Neji smirked and walked up to her and Suzu. _

"_Hello Yasu." He said as Yasu signed her name on the paper that would tell the Hokage she was on a mission._

"_You know I just got back from another A-ranked mission."_

"_That's nice Neji. But I must go." She said handing the clipboard with the paper back to the guards and pushing Suzu into a steady canter out of the village gates, leaving Neji in the dust (literally). Yasu smiled as she felt the wind blow throw here hair and heard the hard thumps of Suzu's hoofs on the dirt road._

………………………………………………………………………………

_It was three and a half weeks later that we could find our main female character and her horse in the woods traveling to the next village. She was very happy the villages and towns she went to really liked the weapons and she got a few orders that she sent to her brother with a summoning wolf. _

_(Yasu's summoning animal is wolfs, like Naruto with toads and such) _

_Right now Yasu was walking through a slightly scary part of the woods that she had to go trough to get to the next town before going back home. Yasu getting a little worried (for she had been walking in this part of the forest for to long) summoned her wolf, Michi, whose job was to light up a pathway for her._

_It wasn't more then half an hour later that Michi's head shot up sniffing the air and with a quick 'Gomen' puffed back to his home._

"_What the?" asked Yasu before she plunged into darkness. The last thing she saw was Suzu rearing up at a 'Cat-Man?' _


	2. CatMan and Other Strange People

**_Me-Hello! This is Chapter two of The Kunoichi and the Demon! I'm sorry it's short but I'll try to add Chapter three today or tommorow! Also todays guess it Temari! Hello Temari!_**

**_Temari-Hey, Yasu._**

**_Me-So, You happy to be in the Story?_**

**_Temari-Yeah. But it's getting to Kankuro's head.-.-_**

**_Me-Yeah, I know. If his ego(and head) get any bigger he'll be fatter then Shukaku.-o-_**

**_Kankuro-*Talking to some girls* Yeah. Not only am I in a story I'm the main chara-_**

**_Me-Temari. Would you?_**

**_Temari-Sure._**

**_Kankuro-Hey, Yasu. Um...W-why do you have a sebon? _**

**_Me-TIME TO POP THE EGO BALLON!_**

**_Temari-*Watches me chasing Kankuro* -.- *Sigh* Yasu does not own Naruto or the original plot from Beauty and the Beast. Yasu only owns, Oc's, The new plot of The Kunoichi and the Demon. Characters will be OOC, And is rating M for swearing, bit's of violance, and possiable future lemon. Enjoy!_**

**_........................................................................._**

_"You idiot!"_

_"What!?!" _

_"**He** said to bring her here **UNHARMED!"**_

_"She's not harmed!"_

_"Well then. WHY IS SHE NOT WAKEING UP!?!" _

_'Ow…make the voices stop.' Yasu thought groaning and rolling over. _

_"HA! I told you she's not harmed!" said a male voice._

_Yasu could not help but think it sounded a bit like her brothers when he was sick, scratchy. _

_Suddenly Yasu bolted up but fell back down a second later from the massive headache. "Owiche!" she said holding a hand to her head and closing her eyes. _

_"Oh, Thank God!" Said a female voice. It was soft like a breeze but at the same time firm like a harsh wind._

_"Told ya." Muttered the male voice again but this time it was followed by a thud and an "OW!" _

_"Are you ok?" asked the female voice._

_Yasu, thinking now would be a good time to try to figure out were she was and why she saw a 'Cat-Man' when she was knocked out looked up._

_At the end of the bed (for she was laying on a queen sized red and blue bed) was a girl; she was around a year or two older then her, Yasu guessed._

_She had dirty blonde hair pulled into four pigtail/ponytails on the back of her head. Her eyes were dark teal eyes and was wearing light purple t-shirt that had a 'V' neck and the sleeves were a lot like her own but ended at her elbows. At her waist was a thick red belt with a silver buckle. She also had on a black skirt that ended near her knees. On her left wrist was a thick black bracelet, and finally around her neck was a long red scarf the rapped loosely around her neck and the ends resting some were on her back. On her feet she wore black ninja shoes._

_"Danm, Temari. That hurt." Yasu looked over to who spoke. _

_"Too Danm Bad, Kankuro."_

_The boy (Who was now standing up) had brown hair poking out from under a black hood with cat ears on it; the hood was connected to a black jacket that was half way zipped up. His eyes were a brown/black color. Under the jacket Yasu could see a black a purple shirt. He had on Black pants that ended at his ankles and black ninja shoes. _

_"Ah. Cat-Man." Said Yasu without thinking._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!" _

_**WHAM!**_

_"HEY! IS SHE AWAKE YET!?!" _

_Yasu looked over to who busted through the doors. A Boy around her age stood there with a large grin on his face. He was wearing black pants, a white under shirt and an orange jacket that had a red spiral in the middle of the front. He also had on a red beanie hat that had an orange stripe going through it. He looked over to Yasu ignoring Temari's and Kankuro's yelling. She could she he had bright blue eyes that held happiness but under it Yasu could see a little loneliness. Yasu didn't think grins could get that big with out breaking your face, but guess she was wrong. He bound over to her and bounced onto the bed and pulled her into a hug. Yasu tensed. It was one thing for her to get a hug from anyone other then her brother or jashin forbid, Neji. But for a complete stranger to give her a hug, Yasu was a little freaked. Not that she showed it._

_"Hey! You must the girl Gaara-"_

_"Naruto!" Said Temari bonking Naruto on the head. _

_"Hehe. Gomen." He said with another grin._

_"Demo. He will want to talk to her soon." She said rubbing her chin in thought._

_"Who?" Asked Yasu. The other three jumped almost forgetting she was there._

_"Um…Um…Well, you'll see." She said with a small smile. The way the three were acting made Yasu wonder. That and have been kidnapped earlier wasn't making them look better in Yasu's eye. The only reason she wasn't freaking out was because,_

_1} She as lazy, and for some reason it didn't really bother her that she was surrounded by strange people(As long as they didn't hug her)_

_2} She wanted to see were this was going, and why these people would kidnap her._

_3} WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO KIDNAP HER!?!!?_

_Suddenly Yasu stomach gave a very loud growl. She blushes slightly and put her arms around her stomach. 'FEED ME WENCH' was what her stomach was saying and Yasu knew it was because she hadn't eating for at least a day. Temari looked over at Yasu and gave a small smile._

"_Well, it's almost dinner so we'll show you to the table then you and him can talk for a while." _

_Yasu found her self-standing up and following Temari out the door. She didn't really think to whom 'him' might be she was too hungry, and when she's hungry she doesn't think. Just eat. _

_They walked out into the hallway, which had black stone floor with a red rug running along it. The walls were also black stoned but had red veins through it. Along the wall placed every few feet were black brackets that each had a bright fire in them. It was a little gloomy what whit all the black, dust and the cobwebs every few yards. But what made Yasu shiver slightly was the tension in the air, it was so thick you drag a chainsaw through it and it wouldn't make a dent. _

_They reached a set of double wooden doors and Temari walked in pulling Yasu in behind her. She set her down at one end of the large cherry wood table in the center of the dinning room. It had the same walls and floors as the hallway, and the same brackets but hanging from the ceiling above the center of the table was a huge chandelier with bunches and bunches of candles all lit. _

_The door closed as Temari walked out and the door on the other side of the room (That Yasu guessed was the door to the kitchen) opened. 'What the-!?!' _


	3. A Dinner, A Lullaby and An Uchiha

**_Me- Hey, Everyone! This is Yasu with the chapter 3 of The Kunoichi and the Demon. Now here's are guest-_**

**_Naruto- HI!_**

**_Me- Hello, Naru-Nii!^-^_**

**_Naruto- I love the lullaby you used. What's it called?_**

**_Me- It's called Strange and Beautiful. By: Aqualung. Mind doing the rest?_**

**_Naruto- BELIVIE IT! Yasu doesn't own us or the origanal plot for Beauty and the Beast. She does own the new plot for The Kunoichi and the Demon, and Oc(s). This story is rated M for Swearing, Bit's of gore, and future lemon!^0^ Enjoy!  
_**

**_Me- Thanks Naru-Nii!_**

**_Naruto- No Prob! Wait...Whats a lemon Yasu-chan?_**

**_Me- Umm....Enjoy Chapter 3, my little readers!^-^_**

**_............................................................................................................_**

_Yasu held in a gasp as she saw who or rather what walked in. About a head taller then her, a sandy tan color with blue veins here and there, two wide side triangles for the ears that made him (she guessed it was a him from Temari talking earlier) look a bit like a raccoon, and the eyes. Yasu could not push back the small shiver that ran down her back. Yellow on black and a hard-core gaze that made her want to melt to the floor, but not in a good way._

_Yasu tore her eyes from the sandy raccoon's and saw on his forehead was the kanji for love in a blood red color._

_The sandy raccoon sat at the other end of the table and opened his mouth. Yasu could see pointy teeth filling his mouth. He spoke in a gruff, scratchy voice, it was low and held a lot of hate._

_"You are Yasu?"_

_Yasu nodded her head, not able to look away from the gold on black eyes._

_"My name is Gaara, and you will call me as such."_

_Now Yasu was a kind girl, but she had some…problems with being told what to do. But this didn't mean she was stupid. She knew 'Gaara' could really hurt her. So she nodded her head again and asked,_

_"Um…Gaara. Why am I here?"_

_He started at her for a moment as though thinking through something then said,_

_"I will tell you later. I'm Hungry."_

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Yasu was mad._

_She couldn't remember being this mad._

_First he forced her to eat most of the food on her plate, then he asked her questions but when she asked it was always "I will tell you later." Now, Yasu could be found walking around the hallways looking for…something…anything!_

_Then she saw it._

_A door was open showing a medium sized room with cherry wood floors, and dark stoned walls. On the far wall was a balcony showing a view of a tree-surrounded lake, with a full moon hanging overhead. The doors to the balcony were open letting in a breeze that rustled the red velvet curtains that hung next to the open glass door. In the middle of the room was a polished black piano. Yasu walked into the room not really closing the door all the way too happy to see something to let her angry and unhappiness out on. She stepped over the pianos bench and sat on it cracking her knuckles and getting ready to play. As she pressed the keys a soft, smooth almost lullaby like melody started to fill the castle._

_**I've been watching your world from afar**_

_**I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me**_

_As she was playing she failed to see the visitor that leaned agianst the door of the balcony._

_**I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me**_

_**Yeah  
Ye-ah**_

_In a room a little ways away, a 'beast' of sorts heard the soft melody and closed his eyes relaxing for the first time in a long, long time._

_**Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes**_

_**I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me**_

_In another room a blonde hair boy's nighmare was slowly going away for the first time. A small smile fell onto his lips in his sleep as he dreamed peacefuly, for the first time._

_**I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
Cause I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me, yeah**_

_**Yeah  
Ye-ah  
Yeah  
Ye-ah**_

_The song ended smoothly and a soft clapping made her slam her fingers on the keys making the piano give a loud and ugly sound. Yasu stood up and looked over to the balcony door. There she saw a young man._

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_"Me? Oh. My name is Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, my little angel."_


	4. Angels, Peace, and Dark Figures

**_Me- Yay! Another Chapter of The Kunoichi and the Demon!^0^ Now our guest is *Look at card* uh..._**

**_Sasuke- Hn._**

**_Me- WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!_**

**_Sasuke- Hn._**

**_Me- GYAA! *Grabs laptop*_**

**_Sasuke- Wh- Yasu does not own Naruto or any songs. Yasu only owns Oc(s), and the new plot. Characters will be OOC. Rated M for gore, Swearing, and future lemon(s). I am also a basterd. _**

**_Me- MWAHAHA!!_**

**_Sasuke- YYYAAASSSUUU!!!_**

**_Me- KYAA! GAARA SAVE ME! *Runs away*_**

**_................................................................................._**

_"Uchiha Sasuke?" Yasu asked tilting her head to the side confused._

_He nodded with a smirk and walking towards her, and she in turn stepped back._

_But alas she found her self against the cold stonewall with the Uchiha smirking down at her._

_'Damn!' She thought 'Why are the men here tall!? I was taller then most at the leave village!'_

_Sasuke had both his hands against the wall one on each side of her head. It wasn't till now she was able to remember what he said._

_"HOLD ON A CHOCOLATE COVERED PICKLE MOMENT!" She said loudly making his eye widen in surprise._

_"I AM NOT, REPEAT N.O.T YOUR…YOUR ANGEL!" She said the last word in disgust and anger as she remembered a bad part of her past._

_"I AM-"_

_Sasuke put his hand over her mouth muffling her shouts._

_"Now, Now angel." He said putting force on the last word._

_"You don't want to be too loud or the monster's might come."_

_Yasu now confused on what monster's he was talking about forgot the plan her head was making. That was until he moved his head and blew into her ear._

_She jumped and moved her head away from his, for her ears were really sensitive. Her plan came back with anger. She bit down on his hand with her longer then normal 'k-9's' making him yelp and try to pull back only making her chomp down harder. She started making hand signs and slammed her hand against the wall letting Sasuke's hand go._

_"Summoning Jutsu!"_

_A cloud of smoke covered her and a second later a large black wolf with armor covering most of his body was standing in front of Yasu. His shoulders stopped at Yasu's shoulders and he was snarling at Sasuke showing off his large with teeth._

_WHAM!_

_Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Gaara. He saw Sasuke and growled at him._

_"Leave!" was all he said before Sasuke jumped back over to the balcony._

_"Don't worry." He said smirking again. "I'll be back my little angel."_

_And with that he was gone._

_"Are you ok, Master?"_

_"I'm fine. Thank you, Isamu." Yasu said hugging the wolf around the neck before he 'puffed' away._

_Gaara looked over at Yasu (who was looking at the ground) before walking over to her._

_"Are you ok?"_

_Yasu looked up at him before nodding._

_"Thank you." She said._

_"You were singing earlier." He stated._

_Again she nodded._

_"Can- can you play another one?"_

_She looked at him a little surprised but nodded, and moved over to the black piano._

_"Um…what should I play?" She asked with a little blush. She didn't really like playing in front of people it was embarrassing._

_"Anything."_

_She nodded and cracked her knuckles before starting a slow, steady sound._

_**Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?**_

_Her voice filled the caslte again, In a soft, steady beat._

_**Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
so many hours in a day**_

_**But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you**_

_Naruto, who had woken up at the yelling, laid back down. His eyes closing as another smile played on his lips, letting the good dreams come to him._

_**Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right  
You're right....  
You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize  
Vienna waits for you**_

_Gaara closed his eye's relaxing agian. The voice in his head stopped and it was like his head closed down, letting him think for a moment. Not that he did. The only think going through his head was the voice of Yasu._

_**Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook  
And disappeaar for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize...  
Vienna waits for you.  
And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't realize Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you**_

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_A dark figure laughed as he heard the music flow through the forest. _

_"I found you...Night Rain."_


	5. Riding and Sad Songs

_**Me- Ok, people! I know I haven't made a new Chapter in a while so this one is extra long AND has TWO songs!!! Oh! and I know there's not a lot of GaaraxYasu action yet but I want to try to keep him in character as possible, so forgive me, Yeah?**_

**_Kiba- Really, There's two new song's Yasu-kun?_**

**_Me- Yup!^0^_**

**_Akumaru- Woof!_**

**_Me- AHHH!! SO KAWAII!!! _**

**_Lizy(My Friend)- AKUMARU-CHAN!! I LUV THEE!!!0 *Huggles Akumaru*_**

**_Me-You know Huggles is in fact a word now?_**

**_Lizy- Who cares! It's Aku-Chan!^-^_**

**_Me- *Sigh* Kiba would ya? I'll go save Aku-kun._**

**_Kiba- Thanks. Yasu does not own Naruto. She only owns that plot and Oc(s). Character will be OOC. Story is Rated M for Swearing, Bits of Gore and future lemon(s). The first song(May the Horse be with you) Has been changed only a little. If you want to listen to the two songs you can find them on Yasu's profile. Enjoy._**

**_Me- Lizy let Aku-kun go! Your squishing him! No!! Don't hold on to him tighter!! GYAA! Kiba help!_**

**_........................................................................................................._**

_"YYYYYAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUU-CHHHHAAAAANNNNN!!!"_

_**WHAM!! BAM!!!**_

_"NANI!?!?!"_

_CRASH!!!!_

_"Kuso!" Said Yasu as she sat up from the floor._

_Last night after Yasu had finished singing Gaara had looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and saying 'Good Night' and leaving the room. Yasu had been very confused and after a moment stood up and left the piano room, walked to her room(she had been shown by Temari which one it was after dinner) and after staring at the ceiling for a moment fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. Now she was sitting on the cold floor after Naruto had burst into her room scaring the shit out of her._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey! Yasu-chan!!" Naruto said walking over to her with another large grin on his face._

_"Is it just me or do you seem even happier this morning, Naruto?" Asked Kankuro walking into the room with a raised eyebrow and leaning against the doorframe._

_"I had a really good night's rest" was the respond from Naruto before he turned back to Yasu and held out a hand to help her up._

_"Gaara wants you to come eat breakfast before you're aloud out to the stables." He said before he and Kankuro left the room._

_Yasu changed into her clothes from yesterday (They had been washed last night by one of the other people in the castle.)_

_'I'll have to thank…um……Hinata, I think it was.' Yasu thought before she stepped out into the hall and making her way to the diner room (She also thanked her brain for having a good memory)._

_………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_After eating (Bacon and eggs), Yasu walked out to stables._

_It was pretty easy to find because it was almost smack dab next to the castle._

_Suzu was standing in the fenced corral near it grazing on bits of grass. She heard Yasu walking up gave a loud whiney and trotted over to the edge of the fence to say hello and see if she was ok._

_"Hello, Suzu." Said Yasu giving the horse a pat on the nose before jumping the fence and standing next to her giving her neck a good pat._

_"You know. I had a really wired night." She said spacing out a little._

_Suzu turned her head and pushed Yasu a little with her nose telling her 'Wake up and give me some good damn exercise!'._

_Laughing Yasu jumped onto Suzu's back backed her up a little and told her to jump the fence, which she cleared easily._

_After cantering around the stable a couple times and running around the front yard of the castle Yasu made Suzu slow to a walk._

_"How 'bout a song Suzu?"_

_Suzu nodded her head while walking._

_**Yasu smiled before humming a little, then started signing.**_

_**…………………………………………………..**Gaara POV**……………………………………………………**_

_Gaara watched Yasu ride Suzu for a while, while leaning against the open window._

_He growled a little when remembering the Uchiha breaking into his castle and 'attacking' **his **Yasu._

_Yes._

_He said **his **Yasu._

_**She was his.**_

_Ever since he saw her through his mirror he had odd feelings about her. At first he thought that he wanted to kill her but after thinking for a moment his heart started to pound at the thought._

_He had watched he and when he saw the brown haired boy called Neji touch his Yasu he would let out a growl and want to kill him._

_NotYasu._

_So after he found out that she would be going through his forest he sent Kankuro to get her and tell her to come to dinner with him._

_He had planned to tell her that she would be his._

_But after meeting her in person and looking into her blue/gray eyes he couldn't say anything._

_The pounding in his heart only became worse when he heard her singing. But after some thought liked the way it felt._

_When he heard yelling and a spike in chakra from Yasu he had ran into the room to see the Uchiha looking at Yasu with a look he knew all to well._

_He knew he would try to steal Yasu from him._

_But it wasn't going to happen._

_She was His._

_The sand demon snapped out of his thoughts to hear his calm beauty singing and listened._

_**…………………….**Yasu POV**…………………**_

_**Bored in a stable with nothing to do.  
We make a game of throwing our shoes.  
Lead me to water, but not to the track.  
Show me a saddle and I'll say, "Hey get off my back."  
All in favor (all in favor) say "Nay!"**_

_Suzu let out a sharp 'Nay' sound._

_**We like the flavor of (we like the flavor of) hay.  
We're gonna graze all of our days.  
Until they take us away and turn us into glue.**_

_At this Suzu snorted and pound her hoof agianst the ground once before Yasu gave her next a pat._

_**Like Mr. Ed always said... May the horse be with you.  
May the horse be with you.  
May the Horse be with you everyday.  
I trot by the stallions (they like me of course).  
They all dig my band (yea I'm a rocking horse).  
You gotta take off your spurs to ride me you know.  
If you want me to stop then yell out "Whoa".  
All in favor (all in favor) say "Nay!"**_

_Again Suzu gave a sharp 'Nay' sound._

_**We like the flavor of (we like the flavor of) hay.**_

_**We're gonna graze all of our days.  
Until they take us away and turn us into glue.**_

_**Like Mr. Ed always said... May the horse be with you.  
May the horse be with you.  
May the Horse be with you everyday.**_

_Yasu clung to Suzu's mane and when she reared up and gave a loud and long scream like sound._

_"So you liked it huh?" asked Yasu as Suzu came back to earth, only to have Suzu nod her head._

_Yasu jumped off Suzu's back and walked her over to the hose and sprayed her lightly before walking back to the fenced corral._

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_That day at lunch Gaara joined Yasu._

_Yasu sat in the chair poking at her food and keeping her eyes down for a couple reasons._

_1} She was still a little embarresed from last night._

_2} Gaara was a big, pointing teeth demon, sandy demon._

_3} He was staring at her barley blinking._

_"Eat." He said in his gruff voice._

_Yasu looked up._

_"Um…I-I'm not very hungry." She said in a small voice, and looking down aigan._

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Needless to say Yasu wasn't very comfortable with Gaara._

_Even though she was usually calm it didn't mean she couldn't be scared._

_Yasu let out a sigh before feeling her body crash into something._

_She was able to stay standing, cause she was a shinobi (And a damn good one) but the other person fell to the floor with a tiny "Ouch."_

_"Oh! I'm real sorry!" Said Yasu opening her eyes and holding her hand to help the person up._

_He has brown hair and eyes much like Kankuro, but seemed oddly…..dog like to Yasu._

_He was wearing blue baggy jeans, the blue shinobi sandals, a red and black striped shirt, a black coat(unzipped), and had on a black spiked dog collar around his neck. He also had two red fangs one on each cheek._

_He shook his head and used Yasu's hand to help himself up before smiling showing off large K-9's much like Yasu's._

_"It's no problem." He said giving Yasu's hand a shake._

_"My names Kiba. What's your?"_

_"Oh! My name's Yasu. It's nice to meet you."_

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Yasu had talked to Kiba for a while before he had to leave._

_Yasu sighed and head back to the piano room just to waste some time._

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_After looking to make sure no one was there, shutting the windows (and door), and checking for any charka's Yasu sat at the bench and thought for a moment before her fingers started to play and she when into a kind of trance. Before she started to sing a song in a sad almost hurt tone._

_**You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go (so simple and clean)**_

_Gaara(Because he's a demon) was able to hear Yasu singing and insetead of his heart pounding in that almost happy feeling it felt as though it was being pulled at and sat down to ponder this new feeling._

_**The daily things (like this and that and what is what)  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me thats when you came to me and said,**_

_**Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple**_

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go_  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

_Kiba(Whom had told Yasu he had some trates of a dog) was also able to hear the song and wondered what could have made her sing it in such a sad tune._

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Sauske who sat out in the trees near the lake (That was next to the piano room) was also able to pick up the song and let his lips curl into a smirk._

_"Soon, My Angel. Soon."_


	6. Shuichi, Talking and Men

**_Me - Hi Mina!! This is Chapter Six of The Kunoichi and the Demon!!! YAAY!!!!!^-^ I'm really, REALLY sorry It took so long but I'm going to work harder on getting the chapters out faster.// But for now heres todays guest!_**

**_Hinata - He-Hello._**

**_Me - Hi Hina-Chan!^0^_**

**_Hinata - It-It's nice to s-see you agian Ya-Yasu nee-chan._**

**_Me - *Grins* So ready, Hina?_**

**_Hinata - Hai! Ya-Yasu does n-not own *Blushes* Naruto. Only Oc's a-and the plot. T-the story is r-rated M for (future) go-gore, swe-swearing, and a possiable le-le-lemon._**

**_Me - Good Job, Hina-chan! So Mina, Enjoy!!!^0^_**

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"_WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!?"__ The two voices rang clear through the Hidden Leave Village making birds fly into the sky in fright. Villagers jumped or dropped what they were holding as and looked towards the hokages tower in wonder. _

"_Look." Said the 5__th__ hokage putting her chin in her hand and facing the two men with a blank face. _

"_I have __no__ idea were she is. However!" She held up her hand as the two started to open their mouths._

"_I have a group of my best ANBU set out to look for her. After all she's one of my best Ninja."_

_It had been almost a week since Yasu said she would be back and both her brother, Amaya Shuichi, and to Shuichi's displeasure, Hyuga Neji. Both were now in the hokages office demanding to know were Yasu had gone._

"_Is that all she is to you!? A Ninja!?? May I remind you that she is MY SISTER!!?!?!?" Said Shuichi slamming a fist on the hokages desk._

"_And my future wife!" Said Neji._

"_WIFE!?!? Not even over my dead body, Hyuga!" Said Shuichi rounding on Neji, who glared at Shuichi with the same about of hate._

"_I told you I __will__ be her husband. Destiny-"_

"_Oh for kami's sake! Shut up about the damn destiny!" _

'_And it continues' thought the hokage sighing and pulling out a bottle of sake. 'It's going to be a looong day.'_

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Ummm…Yasu Nee-chan?" _

"_Hai, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Can I-I ask why Ne-Neji wants to marry y-you?"_

_Yasu let out a laugh._

"_Funny story really." She said putting down her tea and looking towards Hinata who sat across the living room. Yasu and Hinata had decided to stay inside, light a fire, drink tea, and tell stories because it was raining (they had, of course but Suzu in the barn). What they didn't know was that Gaara who had been listing through his sand eye (And was able to hear with his demon ears) was now holding the arm of the chair he was resting on so tightly that it was starting to crack._

'_Marry?' He thought his eyes wide as his heart gave several sharp stings and thumped wildly. _

"_After some…problems with my home and family my adoptive brother, Shuichi found me in the forest and we traveled for a couple years. Anyway I was around 13 by time we settled in the Leave Village because of my brother's sickness. So because of my past training, the training I got from traveling, and because I was to old I didn't go to the academy like the others instead I took the Chunin exams."_

"_Yo-You passed them t-then?" Asked Hinata_

_Yasu let out a soft laugh that made Gaara's heart soar and his tummy twist._

"_Yes…..That's also were I met Neji." Yasu Sighed. "How I wish I didn't."_

_Gaara smirked._

"_Anyway I passed and I guess he liked my "Fire, Spirit and Graceful movements" he said "It is destiny for us to be together!" 'Course I just laughed. But he was determined and kept telling me about 'Destiny' and 'How I would live a happy life as his stay at home wife.'" Yasu Sighed "I don't wanna be a stay at home wife. I mean I like protective guys don't get me wrong, But I'm am __not__ some 'How was your day, Honey?' kind of girl I want to go on missions even after I get married, You Know?" _

_Hinata nodded._

"_So." Said Yasu throwing Hinata an evil smirk making Hinatas eyes open wide. _

"_H-H-Hai?"_

"_What's up with you and Kiba?"_

"_OH! Um…Ano….Eto…That-That is."_

_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Meanwhile Gaara sat back in his chair. He was glad Yasu didn't like Neji but Neji would most defiantly be a problem if he ever found out were Yasu was. _

'_What if she goes to him after all?' _

'_What if she decides to hate me, call me a monster, and run away?' _

_Thoughts ran through Gaara's mind as Yasu and Hinata talked, Neji and Shuichi fought, Sasuke worked on ways to get his 'Angel' and one red eyed man walked with one gray eyed man to Gaara's castle. _


	7. New People and New Summon's

_**Me - OMG!!!! It's been sooooooooooo long!!! I'm really REALLY SORRY!! I had no idea what to write and I only got some ideas a couple days ago, Demo! I know have a couple ideas for the next chapter or two so the next updates shouldn't take as long!!**_

**_Kiba - Good! _**

**_Me - Shut Up!!! And do the disclamer._**

**_Kiba - Yasu does not own Naruto. She only owns the plot and Oc's. Story is rated M for fighting, swearing, and a later lemon._**

**_Me - Right! So Enjoy!!!!^0^_**

_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

"_Anoooo…… Gaara?"_

_He gave a grunt._

"_Can you… maybe let me go?" _

"_Iie."_

_Yasu sighed. Her face still buried into the sand demon's chest, his arms wrapped around her body holding onto her tightly. _

'_How'd I end up like this again?' Yasu thought to herself. 'Oh. Yeah, 'cause of them.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It had started like every morning at the Sand Demons mansion… or rather as normal as you can get with a sand demon whom had his brother kid nap a girl whom he had been watching through a mirror… …_

_Anyway! The same was not to be said in the sound village… or maybe it could but with a slight difference. _

_Sasuke Uchiha walked down the slightly dusty roads of the Hidden Sound Village with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. The (few) females in the sound village watched as Sasuke passed with longing in there eyes._

_(I mean really what girl wants a dude with six arms …… Don't answer that -.-)._

_Sasuke walked into a large building near the center of the village, that guards letting him pass without an extra glance (Because they weren't female)._

_After going through some very confusing tunnels and turns (So confusing I get dizzy jus' thinkin' 'bout it), Sasuke ended up in front of some (what else) dark doors and pushed his into a (Sighs) dark room. In this room a large throne like chair sat on a square plat form in the middle of the room a low hanging chandelier with only two or three candles still lit hung from the ceiling. The shadow of a tall man with long fingers indicated such a man sat in the large throne like chair. Another shadow (this one standing) was off to the right of the chair. A clipboard in the shorter standing shadows hands and the gleam of large glasses was clear even with the lack of candlelight. _

"_Hello, Sasuke" Drawled a slow, hissing and slightly raspy voice from the chair. _

_Sasuke nodded his head the same smirk on his face._

_A gleam._

"_It would seem Sasuke-san has met someone or something interesting." Stated the younger man standing near the chair with a soft voice that held a slight tone in his voice that suggested he was about to tell a secret. _

"_I have." Said Sasuke the smirk only growing larger. "And I'm going after it… tonight." _

"_And what has you so interested, Sasuke?" hissed the first voice._

"_My angel's protected by the sand demon, Sabaku no Gaara." _

_A dark chuckle._

_A Gleam._

… _And Black. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Why do we have to do this?" Asked a rather large blue man that had shark like features and a large sword almost the same size of the blue man strapped to his back. _

"_Shut up, Kisame." Said a shorter (but not that short) man with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and black on red gleaming eyes. Both were wearing long black cloaks with red clouds. _

"_I'm just saying, Itachi, that-" _

"_Be quiet. I hear something." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Suzu? What's wrong?" _

_Yasu had been aloud to walk through the forest (But not to far away from the mansion) with Hinata that afternoon but Suzu stopped lifted her nose in the air and gave a shrill whinny._

"_Suzu!" shouted Yasu as Suzu reared pulling the rope attached to her harness out of Yasu's hand and galloping back to the mansion at full speed. _

"_YASU!!" Shouted Hinata making Yasu turn her to her (because Hinata never yelled). _

_Hinata was pointing to a branch. Standing there was non other then Sasuke Uchiha. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Itachi and Kisame were jumping from branch to branch (and get my friends free cable(…sorry)) when a loud shout of "SUMMONING JUTSU!!" rang through the forest and Itachi paused for a moment before taking a sharp right and moving faster them before. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Uchiha" growled Yasu. _

_Ok, so Yasu hardly ever got angry but when your calmly walking outside after being stuck inside for a couple weeks and your very close friend has tree branches wrapped around her almost suffocating her, you'd be angry to…right?_

"_Ah. My sweet angel."_

"_I'm not-"_

"_I love the way you growl my name." Said Sasuke, his smirk growing as Yasu froze "It makes me want to push you against the tree and-"_

"_SUMMONING JUTSU!!" Screamed Yasu cutting off Sasuke before he could say anymore. _

_First a large black wolf (but not as large as her other summoned wolf 'Isamu' from chapter 4) appeared from the cloud of white smoke his shoulder reached Yasu's elbows, he has a sliver chain wrapped around his neck as a collar and a long scar going over his right eye and his eye completely white (Like Storm from the X-Men when she uses her powers). The wolf sprung over the Hinata and stood in front of her growling at Sasuke._

_  
The next wolf was only slightly larger then the first wolf but this one was more much more menacing with all white fur, glowing green eyes and the front of it's body (Paws, snout, and chest) splattered with blood it's growl much louder and lower then the first wolfs._

"_Akuma." Said Yasu to the white wolf, as it continued to glare and growl as Sasuke "Attta-"_

_**WHHAMM!!!**_

_Yasu froze as Sasuke shot back and into a tree a couple feet away and man with a long black cloak that had red clouds placed in different spots on it. He was pale like Sasuke and had the same black hair only longer and in a low ponytail his eyes glowing red with a fully formed sharingan. Another man stood near Hinata (now passed out) but this one vastly different, with blue skit and hair, tiny black eyes and gills, with a large cloth wrapped sword in his hands. _

"_Itachi?"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Gaara walked in a fast walk (Because Gaara doesn't run) down the halls towards the large doors that led to the front yard. Suzu has come galloping back and started letting out a scream only very scared horses can do, making Naruto, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro come running to the front yard. Gaara had heard them yelling and trying to get Suzu to calm down before Gaara opened the door with a large __**BANG**__ making everyone (including Suzu) go quiet. _

"_What's going on?" He growled._

"_Umm…" Said Temari because frankly (my dear, I don't give a damn(…again sorry)) Gaara scared her even though she was his older sister._

"_Yasu's not with Suzu!" Yelled Naruto waving his hands around wildly._

"_Nani?" Asked Gaara his voice so low it was almost a complete growl._

"_Yasu wouldn't leave without Suzu so something must have attacked-" but Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence as Gaara's eye's widened and his sand surrounded his body bringing him back to his room, before he grabbed his mirror and looked for Yasu._

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**_So there it is!! The next chapter should be soon! Oh! Also if your an X-Men fan I'm going to start a story on that cause I LOVE Kurt and Logan. (I know I'm starting to many stories but I can't help it) So yeah... Hope ya liked the chap!!_**


	8. Yasu's Profile

_Name: Yasu Amaya (Meaning – Calm Night Rain)_

_Age: Around 18 almost 19_

_Look: Long brown hair down to the middle of her back, with sun kissed blonde streaks as well as dark (almost black) red streaks. She has choppy bangs that almost reach her eyes, the ends of her bangs are dyed such a light blue that when the sun hits them they look almost white or silver, the same color of her eyes. She had pale milky skin and is about 5'7 – 5'8. (Also her 'K-9's' and teeth in general are very sharp, much sharper then a normal persons) _

_Personality: Yasu as her name states is usually very calm and doesn't let much get to her, however when pushed she can b very scary. She is very caring and kind to her loved ones but can be either shy or cold to people she doesn't know. When she doesn't hate or like someone (Like Neji) she just pretends to be kind. Yasu is not a morning person so when from the time she wakes up till around noon she only speaks when she has to, she'll normally grunt or doesn't respond at all. _

_Likes: Night, Rain, Wolfs, Big Cats, Her Friends, Her Family, Fantasy's, Book's, The Beach, Singing, Playing the Piano or Guitar, Fires, The Snow, Horses, Weapons, Music, Ice cream, Pocky, Chilled Green Apples, Hugs, and Sleep._

_Dislikes: Pricks, Mornings, The Sun, Red Apples, Birds, Bugs, People who yell, Movies, Carrots, Her past, The fact she has a bit of short term memory lose and Rap._

_Past: To be told. _

**_......................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_**Ok, So that was Yasu's Profile cause I felt like putting it up for ya people^-^**_


	9. An Angel Kidnapped

**_Me - Yay!! I got the chapter out!! (I know it took to long) but here it is^-^ Sorry it's a little short, I've been updating all my stories lately and I'm a little tired, not to mention I'm running low on ideas (I have a lot of stories. There just not all on here)._**

**_Itachi - This is Chapter 8?_**

**_Me - Yup!_**

**_Itachi - Hn. Yasu does not own Naruto or the characters. She only owns the plot, and Oc(s). The story is rated T for swearing, fighting, blood and future mature fluff._**

**_Me - Yuppers! So for now, Enjoy!! *Huggles Itachi*_**

**_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

_What Gaara saw made a loud growl rip through his chest. _

_Yasu was in the arms of an Uchiha and his maid, Hana? Hina? Hinata, Hinata was being carried by Hoshihaki. He might not have cared much about the maid but it was still __his__ maid. No one touched Gaara's things. Luckily Gaara was able to tell where they were because of his mirror. _

_There was a swirl of sand as Gaara disappeared from his room. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Sasuke let out cough as he stood up with the help of the tree behind him. He licked his lips tasting a bit of blood, making him smirk. _

_What he saw though made him let out a small growl. _

_Itachi was hugging Yasu, his nose in her hair and his eyes half closed, his shoulders became slightly less tense and he was breathing deep. _

"_I missed you Itachi." He heard Yasu mutter into Itachi's chest. Itachi gave a small "Hm." And just as Sasuke as about to go and attack Itachi a swirl of sand appeared not 5 feet from Yasu. Sasuke let out a small 'che' as he saw Gaara emerge from the sand. Gaara was glaring at Itachi with so much hatred it was surprising Itachi didn't explode or keel over or something. _

_Sasuke jumped high into a tree knowing what was about to happen, he could wait a little longer to get his prize. _

_Sand shot at Itachi making him jump back and into a tree. Yasu gave a small gasp of surprise before jumping back herself and looking over at Gaara with wide eyes. _

_Another blast of sand shot at Itachi making him jump farther away. _

_Yasu gasped as she watched Itachi avoid Gaara's sand, she was so wrapped up in the battle she didn't since Sasuke sneaking up behind her. _

_Just as Yasu opened her mouth to shout something Sasuke's hand covered her mouth and his other arm wrapped around her arms and waist. _

"_Now, be nice and still, angel. You don't want to bother those two. If you do one of them could get hurt." He whispered into her ear. Yasu's eyes widened as she realized Sasuke was right. If she called out right now she could distract either Itachi or Gaara and with one distracted the other could harm the distracted one. _

_Sasuke smirked as Yasu tensed but stayed silent. Using his hand that was wrapped around her waist he made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a small 'pop'. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Yasu felt a swirling sensation and heard a loud 'pop' before her feet hit the ground, Sasuke's arms still wrapped around her. _

_Yasu's eyes slowly adjusted to the room she and Sasuke landed in. A king sized bed with black and blue sheets lay against the wall opposite her, not much else was in the room. A bookcase filled with books and scrolls sat on the right wall and different posters of the chakra system and the human body were pinned to the wall along with a map of the world. The room was only lit with a few candles, casting an eerie glow in the room. _

_Sasuke hummed low in his throat and slowly rocked from side to side, making Yasu tense a little more. _

"_Do you like my room, angel?" He asked smirking against her neck, making her shiver in disgust._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hinata groaned and brought a hand to her head as it throbbed. She moaned in pain before sitting up and opening her eyes as she remembered why her head hurt. _

_She was sitting on a branch with her back against the trunk of the tree. A little surprised that she wasn't wrapped up in vines anymore she looked around for Yasu only to see two men in black and red cloaks fighter her lord, Gaara. _

_She gasped as the two men fought to keep away from Gaara's sand while trying to knock him out at the same time. She bit her lip and continued looking around for Yasu only to see her staying in on a tree branch with Sasuke sneaking up behind her. _

"_Yasu!" She called out but as she did Gaara's sand knocked over a tree making a loud snapping sound echo through the forest. Hinata saw Sasuke wrap his arms around Yasu and whisper something in her ear, making her become completely still. _

"_Yasu!" Hinata cried again, only to have her voice lost in the sounds of kunai and shouts of battle. _

"_YASU!!!" Hinata screamed standing up on the branch, but it was too late. Sasuke and Yasu disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a loud 'POP' broke echoed through the forest. _

_The sound of Hinata shouting and the 'POP' of Sasuke and Yasu disappearing made Gaara, Itachi and Kisame look over at Hinata who was looking at the branch were Sasuke had kidnapped Yasu. _

**_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_I know, I know, its short but I still hope ya liked it. And if you did why don't you press that lovely green button over there? You know the one that says 'Review'^-^ You know you want top Welp, Thanks for readin'!!_**


End file.
